No Need To Say Goodbye
by Anguis Mortem
Summary: Will I be the same again? If it wasn't for him I'd be dead, Please forgive me. Second Fanfic, R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's another story, the chapter's are short because it's hard to make long ones and it requires more time, I'll try to do that if you want.  
**

* * *

Finn and Jake were walking home, having a funny conversation. "And then that's when he said, He's all right now!" Jake said making Finn bust out in laughter. "Hahaha, nice one bro." Finn said wiping off a tear. Suddenly, all that funniness turned to concern when they both smelled smoke. "Dude, where's that coming from?" Jake asked. "Uh oh, the smoke seems to be coming from the south, right where the Candy Kingdom is!" He yelled.

Jake morphed into a huge horse and took Finn to the Candy Kingdom to find a colossal fire covering the whole place. As they walked through there were half burned candy citizen's and banana guard's. "Move y'all I need to get in!" Finn yelled trying to get through the guard's, but they pushed him back saying, "We won't let anyone pass." "But The Princess is still in there, what's wrong with you!" Finn yelled to them. He was angry until he saw their worry, "We called the Kingdom's around here and they're coming to put out this fire." They said, "We care about her but it's impossible to get in!" They told him.

Finn just growled as he looked for an unguarded entrance, his eyes fell upon the back door, and then dashed for it. As he went up the stairs he heard someone behind him, and that someone was Jake. "Jake stay out!" Finn yelled. "But what about-Screw me! I probably wont make it anyways just stay out!" Finn interrupted, Jake gave a look of sorrow and left. As Finn continued up he heard people shouting, "Get back here!" but he was persistent. "She must be in her lab." He thought as he traveled upwards. Suddenly, Cough Cough, "Princess!?" Finn asked perking up his ear. "H-help m-me." Spoke a weak voice.

He bolted to the room the voice emanated from only to find it locked. "Crap." He mumbled as he backed up, ready to crash through it. _THUMP!_ _THUMP! CRASH!_ The door gave in and fell flat, Finn's sea blue eyes fell onto the pink princess in the corner, crying. "Shh, It's okay we'll get out." He soothed as he comforted her. "No we wont, the whole place is giving in."

She sobbed. "No, We'll make it." He reassured as Finn looked at a window. He lifted the princess on his shoulder, "What are you doing?" Asked Princess bubblegum. "Getting us out of here." He replied as he stood back, facing the window. Just as she was going to speak he ran, full force and then.. _SHATTER!_ They went flying through as time seemed to come to a stop.

* * *

**Oh and I Changed my name so... yea.**


	2. Chapter 2

Time seemed to slow down as we plummeted to our death, is this the end? It can't be, I don't want to die. "Finn? Will we make it?" She asked. He only nodded. That face._._ It's the face of determination, he's certain we'll make it. "Will we?" She thought. The wind was whirling in their ears, everyone stared up at them, horror filled their faces.

Then it happened, they crashed into the ground, She felt nothing but when her eyes looked at Finn, he had taken the damage. "No." She whispered as she checked his pulse. _Beat...beat...beat...beat...beat. _"Come on." She said as tears threatened to fall out, everyone was running to the scene. The Princess pushed on his chest once, twice, "Ugh, man... that sucked." He said hoarsely. "This is all very touching but we got to get out of here!" Jake yelled as they helped Finn up when suddenly "Look out!" Someone yelled as Princess Bubblegum was shoved away.

_BOOM! _Castle debris hit the ground and a muzzled scream was heard, gasps were heard and children cried from the noise. "Finn!" They both cried, Jake grew bigger and lifted the debris out and all that lay was a body, Finn's body. "No, no, no, NO!" Jake yelled as he shrank back down to examine the body, it gasped as the person was breathing weakly. "I...Love." Was all that came out as Finn went limp. All mourned that day, not only because of the castle but also because Finn the last human and protector of Ooo had died.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The news of Finn's death spread everywhere like a wildfire everyone knew within 24 hours. The next day everyone attended Finn's funeral. Therefore it said, "Here lies Finn the last human in Ooo, Died protecting those he loved may he rest in peace forever." All the people even the crazy Ice King cried as they spoke their regards, but no one noticed a man, leaning against a tree with black shades. In hours everyone was gone leaving only Jake who sat there mourning over his adopted brother's grave. "Rest in Peace...brother." he said before entering the tree house. The figure walked into a corner and stared where the center meets.

A portal opened in Death's castle as the figure stepped through and asked, "WanTime seemed to slow down as we plummeted to our death, is this the end? It can't be, I don't want to die. "Finn? Will we make it?" She asked. He only nodded. That face._._ It's the face of determination, he's certain we'll make it. "Will we?" She thought. The wind was whirling in their ears, everyone stared up at them, horror filled their faces.

Then it happened, they crashed into the ground, She felt nothing but when her eyes looked at Finn, he had taken the damage. "No." She whispered as she checked his pulse. _Beat...beat...beat...beat...beat. _"Come on." She said as tears threatened to fall out, everyone was running to the Princess pushed on his chest once, twice, "Uhhhh, man... that sucked." He said hoarsely. "This is all very touching but we gotta get out of here!" Jake yelled as they helped Finn up when suddenly "Look out!" Someone yelled as Princess Bubblegum was shoved away.

_BOOM! _Castle debris hit the ground and a muzzled scream was heard, gasps were heard and children cried from the noise. "Finn!" They both cried, Jake grew bigger and lifted the debris out and all that lay was a body, Finn's body. "No, no, no, NO!" Jake yelled as he shrank back down to examine the body, it gasped as the person was breathing weakly. "I...Love." Was all that came out as Finn went limp. All mourned that day, not only because of the castle but also because Finn the last human and protector of Ooo had died.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The news of Finn's death spread everywhere like a wildfire everyone knew within 24 hours. The next day everyone attended Finn's funeral. Therefore it said, "Here lies Finn the last human in Ooo, Died protecting those he loved may he rest in peace forever." All the people even the crazy Ice King cried as they spoke their regards, But no one noticed a man, leaning against a tree with black shades. In hours everyone was gone leaving only Jake who sat there mourning over his adopted brother's grave. "Rest In Peace...brother." he said before entering the tree house. The figure walked into a corner and stared where the center meets.

A portal opened in Death's castle as the figure stepped through and asked, "Want to have a music tournament?" All he got was a chuckle, "Sure thing."

**A/N: And that end's my quick Two-Shot Review and Favorite if you like.**


End file.
